


Return to the Light

by Speedy3303



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Aqua shouldn’t of been A-OK after a decade of darkness, Blood, Darkness, Depression, Gen, Hallucinations, PTSD, Re-writing Kingdom Hearts 3 scenes, Trauma, more characters to be added as i go - Freeform, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedy3303/pseuds/Speedy3303
Summary: “Are these...the Destiny Islands?""When did they fall to darkness?""You're in the Realm of Light."She froze at that, something she had been yearning to hear for so long she almost couldn't believe what she had just heard."You're home."A darker re-take of Aqua's return.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Are these...the Destiny Islands?"

"When did they fall to darkness?"

"You're in the Realm of Light."

She froze at that, something she had been yearning to hear for so long she almost couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You're home."

After those two words she couldn't help but break into tears of joy.

"You're home!" Not soon after she saw Donald tackling her into a hug with Mickey following suite, she actually laughed, it was a foreign sound to her, she couldn't remember the last time she had done such a thing, wallowing in the Darkness for over a decade had stripped her of feeling anything but utter loneliness.

It didn't matter, she was free now.

"C'mon guys we should head back to Master Yen Sid, we could all use the rest!" Mickey called out to them waving his hand in a gesture to follow as he walked ahead, Donald and Goofy not too far behind.

"Be right there!" Sora shouted chuckling, "Lets go!" He said to the two Masters grinning, but his smile quickly fell as he watched Aqua try to stand up but failed miserably every time. He quickly ran over.

Only now did Aqua realise how exhausted her body actually was, her legs wouldn't hold her weight, her arms could barely hold herself up as she tried to stand once again, she could already feel a bead of sweat rolling from her forehead down to her nose.

"Hey, it's alright take my hand."

She looked up to see green eyes hidden behind silver locks, his hand out for her to take. 'Pathetic' a familiar voice whispered in her ear, she couldn't help but let out a small whimper, luckily neither boy heard and instead took one of her arms each as they pulled her up into her feet. The sudden movement caused her vision to swirl making her almost fall back down into the white sand.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped tightening his grip on her arm as Riku did the same.

"Master Aqua, are you alright?" Riku asked with concern.

Breaking out of her haze her eyes were able to focus on the two boys again, the same two boys that she had met over a decade ago as she was told, the same two boys that had accomplished more than she ever had, stronger than she would ever be.

'Should've stayed to rot in the darkness...'

"I'm fine." She said coldly, yanking her arms out of their grip, "lead the way."

Blue and green eyes stared back at her ringed with worry, followed by a questioning look.

"I can walk. Go." She didn't mean the sudden harshness, but she was tired of being weak in front of others.

Both boys were quick to hesitate but followed her orders without a word. Nonetheless they quickly broke into conversation, however Aqua stayed a few steps behind them not wanting to get involved, the sound of the beach alone was enough to cause a ringing in her ears, not to mention the feeling of her eyes burning from the sunlight or how hot the sun felt against her now paler skin. She was used to the almost pitch black sights around her with only yellow bug eyed creatures as a source of light and colour, she was used to the deafening sound of nothingness, with only her own voice for comfort, she was used to the feeling of darkness pressing against her skin, a piercing cold heavy feeling on her skin.

She wondered if she'd ever adapt back to what was the Realm of Light.

The girls steps had started to slow, now sluggish, boots digging and dragging in the sand, her legs felt like they were on fire, black spots started to creep into her vision and her head suddenly felt heavy until she felt gravity take over leaving her to fall onto the warm sand below as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Sora was telling Riku about his latest run in with a robot named Baymax which was interrupted by the sound of something or someone hitting the sand, hard.

"Aqua!" They said in unison as they quickly ran to her side.

"She's breathing, just passed out." Riku said moving his head away from Aqua. "Sora, pull her arm over your shoulder, we're going to have to carry her to the gummi ship."

"Right!"

Aqua woke to the feeling of a cold floor and a woolly blanket placed just below her shoulders. Tired blue eyes gradually opened, she groggily got herself up into a sitting position waiting for her eyes to focus, she didn't realise she had company right next to her. Her brain took longer than it should've of to recognise the familiar faces that stared back at her, they're mouths moving, forming words, It took her a while to register they were speaking to her.

"Master Aqua, are you okay?" Sora had asked, slowly inching his way towards her as if she was a wild animal ready to pounce on him.

"I..." she croaked out, she has no idea how to respond, was she okay? She wasn't sure, she couldn't been remember what being okay felt like after feeling nothing but emptiness for so long in the dark.

Luckily, she didn't need to answer, Yen Sid made his presence known taking everyone attention off of her.

"Master Aqua, we are grateful to have you back." Bowing his head towards her.

"Thank you Master Yen Sid..." she responded quietly, slowly lifting herself up from the floor to bow towards him.

"Tomorrow we shall find our last Guardian of Light. Master Aqua, Sora will accompany you on your journey to wake Ventus tomorrow."

"Got it! Count on us!" Exclaimed Sora fist pump in the air as he looked over at Aqua smiling.

"Understood." was her quite reply, not turning her head to look over at Sora.

If he was offended he didn't show it, however it didn't stop him from feeling worried about even more, her hair looked whiter than it did on Destiny Islands and he swore her eyes flashed yellow when she woke. He'd make sure to ask how she was feeling later.

Aqua's body felt like it was in fire, and everything was still to loud and bright for her, not to mention the intense pain coming from her head, the sudden movements only increasing the intensity. Broken nails from the constant abuse they endured for the past decade soon cut deep into her palm, teeth biting into her tongue giving a metallic taste in her mouth as she tried to suppress the pain she felt all over her being.

Although, it was the sudden cold pull on her heart, the darkness creeping in the corners of her vision and the black coated figure of herself with glowing gold eyes staring back at her in the mirror across that made her quickly flee.

"Excuse me." She didn't wait for any acknowledgment from the others, she need to get out of there ASAP.

"Hey Master Aq-huh?" Sora went to run after her until he felt a strong pull on his hood holding him back. His eyes followed from the hand up the arm to see Riku's face looking back at him.

"Give her a minute Sora." Earning himself a nod of approval from both Yen Sid and Mickey. He bowed his head to whisper to Sora "We'll both go and find her later, okay?" Sora smiling in response.

To be honest, Riku was worried about Aqua too, but he also understood the need for space. This woman had been trapped by herself in the dark scared and alone for over a decade, the return to the Realm of Light had to be overwhelming for her.

Quickly shutting the door behind her, Aqua already found herself leaning against the closest wall, her breathing erratic as her hands tugged on her blue locks- or were they silver? she wasn't sure anymore, the constant buzzing noise that hadn't left her head since waking on the seashore of Destiny Islands had increased tenfold and the voice, her voice, the phantoms voice was the only thing she could hear.

‘Weak...‘

‘Demon...‘

‘Tainted...‘

‘You should've stayed in the dark...‘

"Master Aqua!"

She was disoriented as though she just woke up from a deep sleep.

The first thing she noticed was the tight grip on her shoulders, someone's nails digging into her skin in panic pulling her back from...what?

She found her answer seconds later, the stone wall she had originally fallen against now sported the beginnings of a hole occupied with splatters of blood along with several cracks spreading in every direction.

The last thing she noticed was her hand, or what was left of it. Bloody, blue and battered, it wasn't hard to piece together what she must've done. The only worry she had was she didn't remember having done it and what else she could have done in her absent state of mind. Before she got the chance to properly examine it, her hand was cast in a white bandage by trembling fingers.

Oh yeah, she wasn't alone.

Sapphire eyes followed the trail from their hands, to their elbow and to their face. "Sora..." her voice came out raspy, only then she realised her throats was burning, like she, like she had been screaming for a very long time. She turned her head, once again meeting those same green eyes, "R-Riku...what-" was all she got out before she was sent on a coughing fit.

"A-Aqua!" No sooner a glass of water was shoved in front of her, she downed it quickly, the coolness soothing the fire in her throat. "Gosh Aqua, are you okay?"

It took her a moment to find where the voice belonged to until she looked down to see The Kings face laced with worry, she didn't like it. It didn't suit him.

‘He left you in the dark,’

Her hands made their way into her hair once again.

‘Made you a monster,’

Eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched.

‘You should have made him suffer!‘

Aqua opened her eyes, but she was no longer standing, no, she found herself crouched on the floor, one hand wrapped around Mickey's neck while the other was pulled back in a first ready to strike. She relaxed her grip immediately, gasped in shock on what she had done, and almost had done. Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around her and pulled her off and she hit the floor. Before she rise from the floor she was hit by a sudden tiredness.

"Sleep!"

The darkness wasn't welcoming.


	2. Chapter 2

She was falling. 

It was dark and she was falling. 

A vague light appeared in the distance, she was being guided down towards it. A bright light to catch her in an embrace, but it wasn’t what it seemed. Metal boots clinked as they touched stained glass.

A station of waking.

Her station of waking.

But something was off. 

There was a vast amount of darkness emanating from the heart of the stained glass Aqua.

“This can’t be...”

“It is. Yours, ours.”

Startled, Aqua whips her head around to the source of the voice and standing there is her shadowy other. She gives a toothed smile that shows her fangs and Aqua swears her eyes flash and even brighter gold.

Aqua shakes her head. “You’re lying!” Oh how she wishes she was lying. She had suffered in the dark realm for over a decade has that not been enough? Or was she forever doomed a life of agony.

“This is your selfishness, your loneliness, your fear and your hate. Twelve years you were left to rot. You gave up on hope, you prayed for the days of the dark to end, no longer caring if it was being crushed by the fist of a heartless or by drowning in the sea.”

Aqua’s fists clenched. She hated herself for falling so low. For being so weak.

“You resented those who left you, and why wouldn’t you? The first time they care enough to come to your aid is for their own selves. Not you. Never you.”

“Stop.”

“You must accept me Aqua, accept you, accept us.”

“No!” Master Defender flashes into her hand. “I’ll destroy you instead and rid myself of the darkness in my heart!” 

Her dark self chuckled at that. “Oh Aqua, you and I both know that is a losing battle.” She readies herself summons her own keyblade, no Mickeys keyblade, and bares her teeth like an animal ready to pounce on their prey. “You can’t purge yourself free of the very darkness that grew within you, it can only be channeled.”

Shaking fists tighten on Master Defenders hilt, out of anger or fear she doesn’t know. Aqua’s not even sure if she knows herself anymore, she’s tired of illusions, tired of the darkness, tired of everything.

“Watch me!” 

Giving into anger was far easier.

Aqua dashes forward, keyblade in both hands, and swings with all her strength. Metal hits metal, sparks fly as weapons lock with each other. Both relying on their own strength to push each other back, her counterpart gives a manic laugh. Blue eyes meets gold, Aqua had assumed those eyes held no emotion that they were cold. Only now Aqua could see just how wrong she was. Those golden orbs held more emotion than she thought possible, the hate and despair, the loneliness and fear. 

This really was her darkness and she hated herself for it.

Too distracted to focus on anything but those eyes Master Defender was knocked from her hands and her legs were swiftly kicked from under her. Before she could even react a metal boot quickly struck her chest, keeping her there, her hands desperately tried to pull it off.

She couldn’t breathe.

“Accept your darkness Aqua. The more time you spend getting rid of me the more control I’ll gain.”

A chocked whisper. “What?” 

“Heh, you’ll find out soon enough.”

The keyblade swung at her face -

Aqua woke up in cold sweat, limbs tangled in a blanket as she hit the floor. Caressing her now sore shoulder she checked her surroundings. Sapphire eyes widened in alarm as she noticed the barrier around her, closing her off. The panic set in as she tried to recall what had happened, she held her head in shame when she did. Her hands around mickeys throat trying to hurt him, wanting to hurt him. Sighing, she walked to the barrier, resting her head against it.

‘Look at that? They don’t even trust you.’

Aqua closed her eyes as her hands clenched once again.

‘They cages you up in here like a monster.’

A feeling of sharp claws grazed her back, she turned and gasped. Once again her dark self was staring back at her.

‘You’re a danger to everyone.’

“Shut up!”

Before she even realised what she was doing a blast of firaga was sent straight towards her dark figure only to watch it phase through her and instead hitting the barrier, sending long cracks in several directions. A simple fire would be enough to completely shatter it.

‘A Keyblade Master using her blade in anger? What would Master Eraqus think?’

‘Stop it.’

‘You’re unfit to be a Master, you always were.’

“I said STOP IT!”

A powerful blast of power erupted from her body, sending the barrier to completely shatter under the force. The broken girl fell to the ground, small broken pieces of the barrier digging into her knees and palms but she payed no mind. Her body was wracking with sobs as she curled up against the wall, hiding her face in her knees.

“P-please...stop. I-I know what I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna end it here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left kudos on the first chap! Thinking they’ll be 3 more chaps left hope everyone’s looking forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the door slammed open with the two young boys running in, keyblades at the ready for any threat they may find, only to be surprised there was none. Looking every which way they soon found Aqua, curled up in the corner, quietly sobbing into her arms, surrounded by what could only be shards of what was left of the barrier Yen Sid had casted earlier. 

“Master Aqua?” They said in unison, quickly running over. 

“What happened?”

“Are you alright?”

She turned her head slightly, her sapphire eyes, now puffy and red, peeked out from under her sweaty locks, barely looking at the green nor blue that stared back at her before her head was buried in her knees as her hands pressed into her ears, releasing another sob.

The younger of the two boys looked up at the elder, unsure of what to do. Riku wasn’t too sure himself.

“Master Aqua,” Riku began, gently touching her arms as he slowly pulled her hands away from the death grip on her ears, “you still need to rest. How about we get you back to b-“

“NO!” The blunette harshly threw off the boys arms, her pale and tear stricken face was now in full view, but the two boys could only stare into her fearful eyes. “N-no, please...” she softened, curling into herself once more.

The boys were left clueless once more.

“FOOD!” the younger practically shouted, startling the two masters. “Heh, sorry! I mean how about we grab some food. Master Aqua hasn’t eaten since...” he stopped himself once he heard Aqua breath hitch and gave another apology, running his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

Riku gave him a smile, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Sora grinned, he turned to the blunette, “How’s about it Master Aqua? Sound good?”

“Y-yes.” Whispered past her lips, the hint of a genuine smile graced her face. To be honest, Aqua had forgotten all about food, being constantly hunted and chased by Heartless never let her dive into the thoughts of what would be everyday necessities of everyday life.

As if Sora’s grin couldn’t possibly get any wider, it somehow did just that, Riku shared the youngest enthusiasm with a grin of his own. Sora jumped into the air and held out his hand for the Master to take. 

Ready to take the boys hand Aqua unclenched her fists which resulted in a hiss of pain. Only now did she notice the small shards from the barrier sticking into her hand, bleeding in several places.

“Here.” She watched as her hand was covered by another’s, looking up her eyes met green ones once again, “Hea-“

“Don’t!” She slipped her hand from his loose grasp and cradled it to her chest. “Don’t please, it, it feels..real.” She needed something to keep her from falling back into the darkness of her own mind, something to keep her grounded in reality. The two boys looked at her confused but didn’t comment and she was grateful for it.

However, that didn’t stop their concern for her.

“Okay, but we still need to clean those cuts up, I’ll be back.” Aqua didn’t respond, now fascinated with the glistening shards and trickles of blood still sliding down her hands. Riku gave a look to Sora saying ‘distract her’ to which Sora gave a thumbs up in return as Riku left.

“Hey,” he gently nudged Aqua getting her attention, “why don’t we sit somewhere more comfy?” She didn’t respond, she just started through him as if there was someone else there in the room with them. 

He took it as a yes anyway and gently took her by the elbow to help her up. The sounds of shards being moved and crushed under boots was deafening compared to the quiet room. Now that Aqua was standing Sora grimaced as he noticed more shards embedded into her knees as well.

Aqua noticed it too it seems as another hiss of pain broke through the air, she felt sore grip her elbow tighter as she half limped half walked as she followed him back to her bed. The Master immediately collapsed into it hissing once again. Sora quickly sat himself on her right, she looked over at him, a real look this time, he sat there with a small smile, his hands under his thighs with his legs swinging back and forth at the edge of the bed. 

“Oh!” The boy exclaimed almost jumping up again as he quickly dug his hand into his pocket, taking out a strange device that Aqua couldn’t for the life of her place. Sora noticed her confusion, “it’s called a gummiphone!” Holding it up to her face with his trademark grin once again. “Chip & Dale made it. I’m still getting the hang of it but there’s these really fun games that you can play-Oh! Actually, there’s this one I’m having trouble with though, let me show you.”

He still had that childish innocent spark in him and to be honest, she was jealous. This boy had seen and been through so many things and at such a young age, yet, he still saw the good in people, the innocence and fun in everything. He was still happy after everything and she hated him for it. 

She hated herself more for that reason too.

‘You’re jealous of a child now? Ha, as if you couldn’t get more pathetic.’ 

Aqua whimpered and that for Sora’s attention right away. 

“Master Aqua, you okay?” 

‘You don’t even deserve title of Master, that boy has done more than you could ever hope to accomplish.’

Aqua shook her head, weather that was to answer Sora’s question that she was definitely not okay or to get rid of the voice she’s not sure.

‘No one needs you and no one wants you. Just throw yourself into the darkness, no one would even miss you’

At this, Aqua clenched her hands into fists digging the shards deeper into her hands drawing more blood, but that wasn’t enough to drown out the voice she was just about to slam her hands onto her already bloody knees but were quickly caught. Within a second she was engulfed into a tight hug. The voice was forgotten by the sudden feeling of warmth, it felt...familiar, she didn’t know why but it reminded her of Ven and that’s when she buried her face into Sora’s shoulder and sobbed. 

Sora was confused by his sudden action, he didn’t know this woman and she was a Master for Lights sake! But it felt right to him, like how he has sworn to save this woman days prior. He felt like he’s known her all his life but he doesn’t know why.

Sora’s thoughts are interrupted by Riku’s return. He gave a concerned look towards Sora and mouthed, ‘what happened?’ To which Sora mouthed back, ‘Later’.

“I leave you for five minutes and you already have her crying?” He joked.

“Hey!” Sora laughed.

The sudden jolts from Sora’s laughter was enough for Aqua to break out of her anguish and take notice of Riku’s presence. She sat up straight, wiping the tears from her eyes, flinching as the shards dug into her skin again.

“Okay, let’s get you patched up.” Riku said as he took out tweezers, alcohol and bandages.

Aqua didn’t say a word through the entire process, she thought if she didn’t feel the pain of every shard pulled from her skin that would prove that this was truly just another illusion playing with her broken mind.

“And finished.” Riku announced. Turning to face the two, “So, grub?”

To say Aqua was hungry would truly be an understatement, she was starving to say the least, three helpings later she could finally say she was full. Thankfully the company wasn’t bad at all either, she didn’t speak much, more so observed, realising that Sora and Riku were a lot like Ventus and Terra constantly teasing each other every chance they got. It reminded her of happier days.

“We’ll be together again soon, I promise.” she whispered to herself, thumb caressing her cracked wayfinder safely tucked away in her skirts.

‘No you won’t...their hearts are gone, and it’s all your fault.’


End file.
